starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Duelo en la Ciudad Nube/Leyendas
El duelo en Bespin fue una lucha entre Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fue tras este duelo que Darth Vader, reveló a Luke Skywalker que él era Anakin Skywalker, su padre. Antecedentes Después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Emperador Palpatine descubrió que el joven que destruyó la Estrella de la Muerte no fue otro que Luke Skywalker, el hijo de Anakin Skywalker, y así se lo hizo saber a su aprendiz, Darth Vader. El Emperador consideraba a Luke una amenaza potencial y deseaba eliminarlo, pero Vader le convenció de que sería mucho más útil convertirle al Lado oscuro. De este modo orquestaron y comenzaron la búsqueda y cacería del joven Skywalker. Al escapar éste de Hoth después de la batalla que aconteció allí en 3 DBY, Vader ordenó la búsqueda y captura de los tripulantes del Halcón Milenario, pues sabía que podría atraer a Luke si los tenía en su poder. De este modo, gracias al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, consiguió anticiparse a ellos cuando buscaban refugio en Bespin. Mientras tanto, Luke entrenaba en Dagobah con el Maestro Jedi Yoda. Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Chewbacca, y C-3PO fueron capturados por el Imperio Galáctico, que hizo un trato con Lando Calrissian, pero llegó a controlar de facto el planeta. Luke presintió la captura y tortura de sus amigos a través de la Fuerza y, desobedecido a Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, fue a rescatarlos a pesar de lo incompleto de su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, Lord Vader ordenó congelar a Han Solo en carbonita para comprobar la fiabilidad del sistema de cara a usarlo para retener a Luke. Al llegar a la Ciudad de las Nubes, Luke se dedicó a buscar a sus compañeros junto a R2-D2, teniendo que sortear a las fuerzas Imperiales e incluso intercambiar disparos con Boba Fett, que se llevaba a Han Solo. Aunque Leia intentó advertirle de que todo era una trampa, Luke hizo caso omiso y, sin poder hacer nada por rescatarles en ese momento, siguió su camino, dejando atrás a R2-D2, hasta la Cámara de Congelación de carbonita, donde se encontró con Darth Vader. Combate Caminando con firmeza hasta el Lord Sith, Luke encendió su sable láser y le encaró. Vader activó su propia arma y empezó la batalla. Luke atacó primero con determinación y seguridad, logrando incluso sorprender a Vader, al que le sorprendió su habilidad''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' en la Forma V. Sin embargo, Vader rápidamente contraatacó con abrumadora eficacia usando su Djem so personalizado y desarmó temporalmente a Luke con facilidad. Huyendo de los ataques del Sith, Luke rodó por las escaleras. Vader saltó detrás de Luke y lo hizo retirarse hasta el borde de la cámara de congelación. Vader lo empujó y Luke cayó dentro, momento que Vader aprovechó para activar la cámara, pensando que ya había vencido. Sin embargo, Luke consiguió salvarse en último momento saltando fuera de la cámara y agarrándose a unos tubos. thumb|Defendiéndose en la cámara Felicitando a Luke por su agilidad,Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela) Vader siguió atacando a Luke, cortando los tubos. Skywalker volvió al suelo abajo y roció a su oponente con gas tibanna de un tubo roto, lo que dejó al Lord Sith temporalmente aturdido. Así Luke pudo recuperar rápidamente su arma y volvieron a cruzar sus sables láser. Pero esta vez Luke fue más agresivo y eficiente en el ataque, y consiguió arrojar a Vader por un desnivel. contra su hijo.]] Luke saltó y fue a la búsqueda de su adversario. En su siguiente encuentro Vader volvió a ser muy superior al utilizar la Fuerza para arrojar objetos contundentes a Luke mientras le acosaba con su esgrima, algo contra el que el inexperto aprendiz de Jedi no pudo defenderse. Tras romperse la exclusa de mantenimiento, Luke fue absorbido hacia el exterior, logrando aferrarse a una baranda antes de caer al vació. En este momento empezó a comprender que Vader era demasiado superior, y que no podría derrotarlo. Luke trató de escapar por un estrecho pasillo, pero el Señor Oscuro lo emboscó, llevando a Luke atrás violentamente a lo largo de la pasarela de mantenimiento. Desesperado y cada vez cediendo más terreno por la estrecha pasarela que se erigía sobre el vacío, Luke logró hacerle a Vader una herida en el hombro, pero esto sólo enfureció al Sith, que continuó su despiadado asalto hasta llevar a Luke a una pequeña extensión al final de la pasarela, donde cayó de bruces a los pies de su rival. thumb|right|200px|Luke pierde su mano junto al sable de su padre. Aún así, Luke intentó reponerse y se zafó del golpe de gracia de Vader, aunque siguió perdiendo terreno, luchando en tremenda desventaja al tener que agarrarse a varias piezas de fuselaje para no caer. En este punto Vader aprovechó una pequeña distracción de Luke para cortarle la mano que empuñaba su sable de luz, dejando a Luke prácticamente a su merced, como había deseado desde el principio. Revelación decisiva thumb|200px|left|Una terrible revelación. Con Luke derrotado y exhausto, Darth Vader intentó persuadirle de que se rindiera y aceptara el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ante la negativa de Luke, Vader le reveló que él era su padre, Anakin Skywalker. Inicialmente, la reacción de un conmocionado Luke fue la negación, pero en última instancia consideró que podía ser verdad. Vader pensaba que el estado de shock de Luke sería determinante para que se uniera a él, pero Luke, antes que caer en el Lado Oscuro, prefirió arrojarse al vacío. Fue absorbido por una salida de gas, y terminó aferrándose a una veleta en la parte inferior de la ciudad, pendiendo al vacío. Contactó con Leia a través de la Fuerza, y fue rescatado por ella, Calrissian, y Chewbacca en el Halcón Milenario. Vader hizo otro intento de capturarlo, cuando el Halcon partió de Bespin, haciendo sabotaje en el hipermotor de éste. Sin embargo, el ordenador central de la Ciudad Nube aviso a R2-D2, y así fue capaz de reactivar el hipermotor de la nave y permitir que saltara al hiperespacio para que los héroes escaparan, mientras Luke se lamentaba del destino de su padre y se preguntaba, febril, por qué Obi-Wan no le contó la verdad. Consecuencias Esta revelación obsesionó a Luke, pero pudo dominar sus sentimientos y convertirse en un verdadero Jedi, uno que no se desviaría a la oscuridad, y que estaba totalmente dispuesto a devolver a su padre al camino de la luz. Un año más tarde, Luke pudo poner punto final a sus conflictos internos y a sus deseo cuando se reunió de nuevo con su padre en la luna de Endor y después en la Segunda Estrella de Muerte, donde combatieron de nuevo, esta vez en condiciones muy diferentes. La Ciudad de las Nubes fue capturada por el Imperio Galáctico, y no sería libre de él hasta el final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Se sabe que Vader recuperó la mano y el sable de Luke y la llevó a la bodega de Monte Tantiss, en donde Joruus C'baoth ordenó el cultivo de Luuke Skywalker, un clon de Skywalker. Apariciones *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *[[Sombras del Imperio (cómics)|Cómics de Sombras del Imperio]] *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Shield of Lies'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' Fuentes *''The Empire Strikes Back Sketchbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''InQuest Gamer 26'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Era de la Rebelión Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * Notas y referencias Bespin Bespin